Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of communication and an associated system of glasses type for a user using a viewing station. The invention has a particular application in the communication between 3D glasses and a corresponding 3D display screen.
Those having glasses often use them to look at a viewing station, such as a television or a cinema screen. These glasses may be corrective glasses to correct defects in the user's eyes. They may also be specific to the viewing station used, giving additional functions. Such is the case for the recent 3D glasses which give a 3D relief effect in conjunction with an associated 3D screen.
Description of the Related Art
Active 3D glasses exist today, for example in accordance with the XPanD 3D (trade name) technology, whereby the 3D effect is obtained by rapid and successive obturations of each eye, synchronized with the 3D images displayed on a 3D television or 3D cinema screen. That synchronization is provided using an infrared synchronization signal sent to the glasses by the source of the images displayed, as described for example in the publication US 2010/194857.
Generally speaking, the use of glasses is closely linked to the visual nature of the viewing stations. It is thus desirable to take advantage of this situation to improve the use of viewing stations, such as a television.